paso a paso
by amonraenator
Summary: tengo que reconocer que la infedilidad de de mujer a hombre es un tema que me gusta pero les juro que no lo hago por machismo juro que despues de este subire un fics que les hara justicia esta la subi primero en otra pagina y quiero saber como me va con e
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 01 "Despertando de un sueño"

Me congele en ese mismo sitio no fui capaz de decir nada ella me mirada expectante y aterrada a la vez rogando de forma silenciosa que le dejara explicar lo que yo veía en ese momento y que por favor le diera una oportunidad de redención algo que en mi ira no pensada darle mire a su derecha y hay estaba "el" el otro causante de mi dolor "mi mejor amigo" quien lo diría, no podía seguir ahí me producía demasiado dolor me di la vuelta y sin hacer caso a las llamadas de ruego de "esa" traidora Salí corriendo camine por lo que al parecer fueron horas por que llegue al frente de aquel bar ya estaba anocheciendo pude haber cogido mi coche para llegar hasta aquí pero en este estado soy un peligro para todo el mundo pero sin mas preámbulo entre al bar me acerque al cantinero y le pedí una botella de tequila y un vaso me bebí una y dos y hasta cuatro botellas para después tambalearme hacia la salida, eran las dos de la mañana cuando llegue aun borracho a aquel parque cerca del centro de Londres me senté cerca de la fuente que estaba en el centro y saque de uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro y examine con dolor su contenido hay estaba "la sortija de brillantes que perteneció a mi madre" con ella planeaba pedirle que fuera mi mujer esa misma noche la misma el la que la encontré en la cama "nuestra cama" con otro hombre y por primera vez en esa noche como terminando de caer en cuenta de lo que había pasado llore pero no de tristeza sino de rabia, frustración y angustia.  
Angustia por el dolor desgarrador que sentía en el pecho, frustración por saber que había hecho tan mal para que ella me apuñalara de esa manera y rabia consigo mismo por haber sido tan estupido.

Con un movimiento brusco limpie mis lagrimas no pensada llorar nunca mas a partir de ahora el ingenuo y bueno Harry Potter había  
Muerto y ahora nacía uno nuevo lleno de rencor y de odio Hermione Granger lo pagaria y Ronald Weasly también.

Me desperté en el mismo lugar en el que llegue anoche maldiciendo mi suerte aun así y a pesar del dolor de cabeza que tenia me levante de ese lugar tenia muchas cosas que poner en orden como por ejemplo buscar nuevo apartamento no podia seguir viviendo en ese lugar auque fui yo quien pago por el no la dejaría sin un lugar donde quedarse no era tan inconsciente para hacer eso y dejarla en la calle. Llegue a lo que parecía un edificio nuevo hay mismo en el centro se veía muy confortable y cómodo así había una mujer moreno y de ojos cafés muy guapa mostrando los apartamentos me tiro los tejos y hasta me dio el numero de su casa por si tenia "dudas" en hacer mi elección de compra y aunque fingí interés hasta hace poco tenia una decepción amorosa y no estaba para juegos mas rápido de lo que creí me decidí por uno apartamento que estaba en el quinto piso muy grande y espacioso me pareció perfecto firme el contrato en la oficina de la atenta y "amable" claudia (así dijo que se llamada) me ofrecio ver muy buenos créditos en el los bancos pero me negué y le di en numero de mi ejecutivo de cuenta mugle (sirius le había dejado dos enormes fortunas mugles y mágicas) pagaría al contado eso sorprendió a claudia pero no dije nada al respecto hizo la llamada y di mi autorización para la transferencia me entrego las llaves y todo quedo en orden ( el apartamento estaba amueblado) ahora solo faltaba lo mas difícil tenia que volver a ese lugar para buscar mis cosas pero no me dejaría amilanar desde ahora empezaba una nueva etapa en mi vida y no dejaría que nadie lo arruinara ni siquiera hermione granger la haría pagar por su traición con la misma moneda le haría sentir auque sea una pequeña parte de horror que el sentía desde hace tan poco.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 02 "El amor implica tener respeto".

Hermione no fue capaz de moverse aun recordando lo que había visto en la miraba de harry cuando me encontró desnuda en la habitación "nuestra habitación" junto a ron, antes esos ojos al mirarme lo hacían con infinita ternura ahora en ellos ante semejante escena vi confusión, dolor, rabia, angustia y sobre todo odio todas esas emociones estaban en la miraba que me devolvió en ese momento la luz que siempre había en su miraba había desaparecido en unos pocos segundo y esos lindos y brillantes ojos verdes se habían vuelto opacos y sin vida y se odiada a si misma por ser la causante de semejante crimen por causar semejante estrago en una persona como harry no podía ser llamado de otra manera "crimen".

La luz del sol de la mañana al parecer molesto a ron por se empezó a mover algo molestos sobre la superficie de la cama pero en cuanto se incorporo y miro hacia el lado opuesto de la cama miro con cara de horror y empezó a balbucear nervioso "hermione tu y yo hemos ………." Hermione lo interrumpió casi con brusquedad y respondió  
"si ron hemos hecho mas que solo algo y harry ya nos ha visto dijo con voz temblorosa" ron se la quedo mirando con horror y tristeza pero recobro la compostura y dijo "no podemos dejar que esto trascienda harry y tu han hecho muchos sacrificios por estar juntos hablare con el se que entendera además estoy comprometido como le explicare esto a lavander decía casi con desesperación en la voz" hermione se le quedo mirando y dejo escapar algunas lagrimas antes de responder "te das cuenta de lo egoísta que suena lo que me acabas de decir "no podemos dejar que trascienda" tu no harías eso si hubiera sido harry el que se hubiera acostado con tu novia no se tu pero yo afrontare los hechos como vengan y no es por sonar descortés pero estoy segura que harry llegara pronto y seria el colmo que te volviera a encontrar aquí" ron se la quedo mirando con tristeza pero se puso de pie ni siquiera tomo un ducha solo se vistio y se fue tenia que asegurarse que lavander no se enterara de esto la quería mucho para tirarlo todo a la basura a solo dos semanas de que fueran a casarse" (será cabron pero si supiera lo que le tengo preparado jejejejejjejejej) cuando ron hubo salido hermione intento pensar que le diría a harry cuando fuera por sus cosas pero no le valía ninguna excusa ron estaba borracho pero ella prácticamente no había bebido solo sintió la necesidad de hacerlo y ya eso la hacia sentirse aun peor harry era maravilloso en "ese" sentido pero aun así lo había engañado lo único que sabia es que por ron solo sentía una buena amistad que se había enturbiado por lo ocurrido y por harry un gran amor y el siempre le demostró ese gran amor que se tenían desde que eran parejas desde que se habían graduado del colegio por eso sabia que la rabia debía estar comiéndole por dentro pero no se daría por vencida hablaría con el no dejaría que por lo ocurrido en una sola noche todo se fuera a la basura lo quería demasiado para dejar que ocurriera eso.

"Por favor escuchame y segundo harry!" decía hermione que estaba entrando en pánico al ver a harry meter sus cosas mas indispensables en un pequeño bolso de deportes  
"basta!" grito asustándola "no quiero saber nada mas" su expresión se oscureció y volvió a hablar pero esta vez con relativa tranquilidad mirándola con decepción "de todas las personas que pensé que podrían traicionarme pensé que ustedes dos serian los últimos lo di todo por ti deje mi carrera como jugador de quidish (no se como se escribe) por lo que tu llamabas exceso de "admiradoras" y me dedique a ser solo auror donde tu me dijiste que no te gustada que tuviera tantas amigas "desinteresadas" y yo me deje hacer por ti solo para calmar tus ridículos celos y para pagarme todo eso mientras arriesgo el cuello en una misión de tan solo tres días ¡te acuestas con mi mejor amigo!" hermione escucho todo esas frustraciones como si fueran puñales en su cuerpo "mañana cuando estés trabajando aprovechare la semana de baja que he pedido y vendré por el resto de mis cosas" eso fue como el balde de agua fría para hermione harry de verdad la estaba dejando pero no pensada dejarlo irse no sin que la escuchara así que cuando lo vio darse la vuelta para irse corrió la distancia que lo separaba de el y lo abrazo por la espalda mientras con lagrimas en los ojos le decía "por favor no te vayas, haré lo quieras pero quédate te necesito" harry la miro con frialdad se separo de ella y siguió caminando hacia la puerta dio la vuelta para mirarla y le dijo "tu no me amas porque amar implica tener respeto y tu no me lo tuviste" cuando la puerta se cerro tras de el hermione empezó a sentir mucho frió ya no sentiría mas los calidos brazos de harry envolverla cada noche mientras le demostrada cuanto la quería con cada caricia, beso y roce de piel que le daba lo había perdido no solo como pareja sino también como su mejor amigo.

Las cosas no mejoraron los meses siguientes primero el plan de Ron de que el asunto no "trascendiera" fue un fracaso ya que harry le envió a lavander un "copia" detalla de lo ocurrido todo en forma de una hebra de recuerdo en el pensadero que compro para la ocasión en el que muestra la escena que presencio en su casa y por lo cual ron termino volviendo a vivir en la madriguera ya que lavander lo hecho a patadas de apartamento que compartian pero su madre al enterarse de lo ocurrido tampoco lo recibió con muy buena cara ya que harry no se habia aparecido por ahí los domingos para almorzar como solía desde que se había graduado de Hogwarts ya que obviamente no queria encontrarse con ninguno de los dos y claro eso hizo que la señora weasley también a mi me mirara con el seño fruncido lo cual a veces era muy incomodo aunque por como ocurrieron las cosas no puedo quejarme ya que aun así no me ha prohibido entrar a su casa, harry sencillamente no me habla su ojos parecen lámparas apagadas y sin brillo aunque eso le sienta físicamente muy bien ya que eso junto con el fisico que tiene su espalda ancha y su pelo alborotado pero con un toque un poco mas formal ha provocado mas de un estrago pero lo peor es que a el parece gustarle mucho ya que cada semana lo he visto muchas veces salir de la oficina de aurores con una chica diferente y el otro dia lo vi con ginny la hermana de Ron enrollándose casi en el medio del pasillo y luego ambos continuar su camino a como si nada al día siguiente ya que al parecer a ambos les gustada ser el amante ocasional del otro cuando tuvieran alguna "necesidad" que cubrir y lo peor es que con todo loca que me vuelven los celos se que perdi el derecho de reprocharle algo.

Hermione se dirigía a muy a su "pesar" a la oficina de harry a darle unos informes que su departamento consiguió sobre la actividad mortifaga en Rumania cuando oyó unas risas dentro de la puerta entre abierta de la oficina de harry y lo que vio hizo que se le hirviera la sangre ahí estaba harry con otra de sus "amiguitas" el la tenia sentada sobre el escritorio mientras le besaban el cuello y dirigía sus manos a unos de sus pecho cuando la secretaria de harry desvió su mirada hacia la puerta me sonrío con descaro y le susurro algo a harry al oído y este frunció el seño con desgana antes de separarse de ella con lentitud mientras decía con notoria ironia "granger ¿no te han enseñado a tocar?" dijo mientras volteada y decia "diana puedes retirarte ya te llevare a tu casa hoy para que "terminemos" nuestro informe " dijo harry con descaro en cambio hermione solo dejo los informes sobre la mesa del escritorio y salio de ahí como una bala una parte de ella que era la que aun guardada algo de esperanza de volver con harry murio al verlo y al oír sus palabras "ese" de ahí ya no era su harry y lo peor de es que por lo menos en una parte ella reconocía que no tenia derecho a decirle nada a harry ya que al no tener pareja formal tenia todo el derecho a hacer lo que se le diera la gana sobretodo si ella y ron habian sido los causante de lo acurrido esa fatidica noche de copas, y tampoco no podia evitar pensar que el harry que había conocido no volvería a mostrarse jamás.

Ron caminada por el parque mirando todo con melancolia y no podia evitar sentirse como la peor basura de todas habia perdido a su mejor amigo como su hermano y a su prometida en una sola noche y aunque hermione habia acordado con el no hablar del tema para poder ser lo amigos de antes en obvio que las cosas habian cambiado y que su amistad se habia tornado algo fria aunque despues de todo ¿que mas podia pedir? se habia acostado con ella con la escusa barata de que la causa fue la bebiba pero llego despues de analizarse a si mismo se dio cuenta de que se acosto con ella simplemente por que se le dio la gana y nada mas y eso lo hacia sentirse aun peor que antes ya que niguno hizo nada para evitar que ocurriera lo que paso ni siquiera para evitar el enorme daño que causaron a las personas que amaban aun.


	3. Chapter 3

**El frió de mi interior.**

Harry estaba tumbado sobre la cama con diana tumbada sobre su pecho durmiendo tranquilamente tenia que reconocer que no había estado nada mal, sabia que la chica tenia la esperanza de tener algo que fuera mas que "amistad" pero por despreciable que fuera con que hacia con todas esas chicas al menos el no engañada a nadie ya que desde el principio les dijo que solo las buscaría cuando necesitara de "eso" y si ellas no querían pues simplemente no las obligaría jamás, el solo tenia frió mucho frió una sensación que solo desaparecía por momentos que solo se iba cuando estaba con aquellas chicas por la noche un horrible vació que volvía con aun mas fuerza que antes por la mañana del al día siguiente cuando ida a trabajar o cuando llevada a una de sus amigas de vuelta a su casa el sábado por la mañana o a veces como recordatorio justo segundos después de haber alcanzado el clímax, la odiada como la detestada por ayudar a crear esa nueva oscuridad en el (ya me dirán su es muy dramático) por causar ese daño a todas esas chicas, jugar así con todas ellas , por no poder quitarse de la cabeza la escena que destruyo sus planes de crear una familia junto con ella pero también por no poder quitársela de la cabeza sus ojos, su cabello y sus manos sobre su pecho cuando la besada cuando volvían a casa.

"Bien diana lleva esto al departamento de cooperación mágica internacional y asegurate de que granger los firme antes de traerlos de vuelta a mi mesa ya que necesitamos su firma y la del ministro para poder mandar a un grupo de nuestros hombres al frente mortifago de Rumania si acabamos con ellos podremos respirar tranquilos por fin y podremos dedicarnos a cosas mas simples como perseguir a los pocos ilusos que intentan robar gringotts" dijo riendo brevemente de su propio chiste antes de añadir "si te apresuras y llegas en 10 minutos te invito a cenar y a bailar esta noche mañana es sábado así que disfrutemos de esta noche con un poco de diversión" la chica lo quedo mirando con una sonrisa definitivamente ese chico la volvía loca "gracias harry me encantaría" y salio hacia la oficina de "esa arpía" como la llamada ella , la conocía desde antes que su jefe rompiera de esa forma tan violenta y misteriosa y auque le hubiera encantado saber la razón no encontró prudente preguntar a harry el por que ya que cualquier intento de alusión a ese tema lo hacia ponerse aun mas frió que de costumbre y le lanzada una silenciosa advertencia con la mirada para que no volviera a preguntar pero tenia la sensación que la tal Hermione tenia que ver con el tan repentino cambio de harry fue en consecuencia de algo entre ambos lo sabia por que antes de que pasara lo que sea que pasara harry era un chico tierno, guapo y amable y solía ser un muy buen amigo y ella aunque lo amaba se resigno pensando que esa tipa lo haría feliz pero ahora era un chico frio que le gustaba jugar con las chicas del ministerio y aunque ella a su manera el seguía preocupándose por ella le dolía saber que no pasaría de ser una mas de las de su lista.

Hermione estaba en su despacho se tomada una taza de café bien cargado había tenido un día muy duro sobre todo después que lavander llegara de su semana de baja y le volteara la cara de una bofetada y aunque esperaba que eso ocurriera tarde o temprano tenia la esperanza de que las agua se calmaran un poco y las cosas se tornaran un poco mas tranquilas pero había sido todo lo contrario primero el domingo pasado la señora Weasley le había pedido "amablemente" que no se molestara en presentarse en su casa que ya tenia suficiente con que harry al que quería como a un hijo no fuera a visitar la madriguera por la jugada de ella y ron como para tener que actuar como una hipócrita al fingir ser amable con ella, había sido algo duro de escuchar pero le dolió y se sintió aun mas humillada al darse cuenta que a excepción de ron al que su hermanos y padre callaron con la miraba nadie salio a defenderla por lo cual se tuvo que ir con la cola entre las piernas ¿es que nadie quería escucharla y no juzgarla? Se equivoco y había perdido a harry que solo la trataba con indiferencia ¿acaso no era suficiente con el dolor que le producía? Al parecer no pero no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse mucho por que en ese preciso momento tocaron a la puerta y en cuanto se vio cuenta ya había entrabo "diana" la secretaria y "amiga" de harry con un montón de papeles, y aunque sabia que no tenia derecho a decirle nada no pudo evitar ponerse enferma de celos "señorita granger mi jefe necesita que le firme las autorizaciones de fondos para la redada de mortifagos de Rumania" hermione a miro con odio y de dijo con arrogancia "pues dile a tu jefe que si quiere que se las firme que tenga la decencia de presentarse ante mi y pedírmelo" diana se la quedo mirando y respondio con todo el cuidado posible ocultado su ira "perdone pero el señor potter esta organizando las estrategias y los planos de los edificios que están en la redada que el departamento de aurores lleva meses organizando" dijo con calma pero lo que escucho la dejo helada "te da morbo montártelo con el en un escritorio como lo llamas en esos momentos" diana casi queda al borde de las lagrimas pero antes de que contestara una voz lo hizo por ella "bueno no se como lo hará ella pero yo la llamo preciosa y a veces princesita" y tras una pausa dijo "¿Cómo llamaste tu a ron esa noche? Jjajajaja ahora por que no dejas de hacer el payaso y me firmas los papeles de una vez" hermione se quedo estática y aunque sabia que podía costarle el trabajo después dijo "pues no pienso firmar hasta que me lo pidas de forma mas amable" harry la miro con frialdad y dijo "pues como quieras" en ese momento entro nada mas que el mismo ministro Scrimgeour con su rostro severo y diciendo "¿que es lo que pasa aquí? Y espero que la explicación sea buena como para dar esos gritos" y mirando harry dijo "pensé que eras mas responsable ¿Qué diablos haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo teniendo asignada una misión tan importante" harry lo miro y dijo el casi un susurro "pues la razón por la que pierdo el tiempo aquí es que la jefa que usted asigno a este departamento se niega a firmar las autorizaciones que necesito por que simplemente envié a mi secretaria y no vine en persona sin mencionar que insulto a diana metiéndose en su vida privada" no podía creer lo que escuchada harry estaba delatándola frente al ministro frente al ministro pero antes de que Scrimgeour dijera algo harry agrego "pero si me permite decirle todos hemos tenido un mal día así que me conformo con que se disculpe con mi secretaria y firme los papeles" diana tenia una sonrisa radiante harry estaba defendiéndola poniendo en su lugar a esa tipa y harry la miraba con ternura como diciéndole que no se preocupara. La cara de hermione era todo lo contrario esa maldita muñequita de plástico se estaba llevando una de las sonrisas que "su" harry solía darle solo a ella pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados lamentándose harry estaría de nuevo con ella y esa tipa no se lo quitaría las cartas están echadas.

Comentario: este capitulo va dedicado a KristyGranger y ah a cerezopotter que me digan que les parece.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Imperdonable razón y derritiendo el hielo._**

**_Las cosas habían empeorado en lugar de mejorar la amistad que tenia con "Ron" se había tornado si es posible aun mas fría, pasaron de saludarse de un cortes beso en la mejilla a un frió saludo de buenos dias cuando se veían en el control de acceso en el ministerio y al salir del trabajo parecía que evitaban a toda costa tener que verse, se sentía muy sola no tenia a harry , ni a ron ni a casi ninguno de sus amigos y los que aun se dignaban a hablarle la miraban cuando creían que ella no se daba cuenta como si se tratara de un bicho raro y si quería ser honesta consigo misma no los culpaba por ello, solo los weasley sabían por boca de ginny la historia completa pero estaba segura que llegaban a las misma conclusión. Tenia que haber pasado algo muy gordo entre ellos para que harry dejara de ser amable y modesto para convertirse en un ser frió y arrogante._**

**_Todo había cambiado, yo estaba casi del todo sobria cuando ocurrio era del todo conciente de lo que hacia pero aun así no fui capaz de parar lo que paso aquella fatídica noche, no es que se hechara toda la culpa de lo que paso pero por lo menos aunque fuera pequeña ron tenia una excusa "algo vaga" pero una excusa al fin y al cabo¿pero ella la tenia? Y después de repasar una y otra vez lo que ocurrió aquella noche llegue a la siguiente conclusión._**

**_Flash back _**

"**_Ron de verdad quiero irme de copas hoy primero por que es muy temprano para eso y segundo por que harry llegara mañana a las 9 y no pienso recibirlo con estando en el medio de un resaca"……….. "venga hermione no seas aguafiestas harry esta en una misión y lavander de viaje de trabajo además hace tiempo que tu y yo no charlamos a solas como hacíamos antes además no te estoy pidiendo que te emborraches solo que te relajes un poco y no creo que a harry le haga gracia enterarse que estuviste encerraba en el apartamento comiéndote las uñas por el" hermione al escuchar eso sonrió levemente antes de soltar un prolongado suspiro de resignación "de acuerdo pero antes dame 15 minutos para arreglarme. Solo te digo una cosa tenemos que volver pronto no me agrada demasiado beber y como te dije harry volvera temprano"_**

_**Fin del Flash back **_

**_Fiel a lo que dije a mi amigo bebí muy poco solo una cerveza mientras que ron se puso ciego con todo el tequila y la cerveza que bebió como si fuera agua, como sabia como era la madre de su amigo en esas cosas le tuve un poco de compasión y lo lleve al apartamento con la intención de dejarlo durmiendo en el sofá pero a partir del momento que lo deje cruzar la línea del hogar que compartía con harry las cosas fueron tornándose de mal en peor, cometí la estupidez de dejar que ron abriera una de las botellas de vino que harry guardaba para las ocasiones que me preparaba la cena a la luz de un par de velas justo cuando yo llevada dos copas de vino las cosas se terminaron de salir de control._**

_**Flash back **_

"**_Vamos Ron cálmate ya bebiste demasiado y no creo que a tu madre ni a lavander le agrade mucho ese hecho" dije con las mejillas algo coloradas por la bebida que tome pero del todo conciente de lo que decía y hacia "vamos………… hermione" dijo Ron echándome una miraba lasciva que me hizo sentir del todo incomoda nunca lo había visto así. "Estas preciosa ¿sabes? No se como pude cambiarte por lavander cuando estábamos en hogwart" eso me hizo por un breve momento llenarme de rabia de cómo encontré a ron durmiendo la "siesta" en el dormitorio de lo chicos cuando aun estábamos en el colegio pero también fue un enfado breve ya que ese tiempo ya amaba a harry así que lo único que le había dolido fue el orgullo "eres un descarado sabias" dije riéndome y mirándola con una miraba que indicada desafió "te recuerdo que después de eso tarde apenas un mes en empezar a intentar conquistar a harry así que lo tuyo no fue nada………………" mis palabras fueron calladas por el pasional beso que recibio de ron en ese momento intente separarme pero su agarre era de verdad fuerte, de besarme en lo labio paso a besarme el cuello, una parte de mi clamada por soltarme pero por otro lado me dije que por muy mal que sonara era la hora de probar que se sentía se la que engañada (despreciable ¿no? Jejjeejje pero no la odien), sabia que estaba mal pero la agradable sensación de ron besando cada parte de su cuerpo se había apoderado de ella. Sin darse cuenta ron la arrastro con el al dormitorio mientras la despojaba de sus prendas, le quito la camiseta y casi le arranco el sujetador, ella respondia a esas violentas caricias con desesperación tratando que el acto culminara pronto para asi poder enfrentarse a lo que en su interior pedía a gritos evitar , antes de que se diera cuenta ya se habían despojado de la ropa que les faltaba y de una violenta sacudida su "amigo" entro en ella arrancando un trémulo gemido de ambos, no era mas que sexo no había amor en el acto solo deseo y pasión además de las violentas embestidas de Ron aunque el pensamiento la hacia sentir aun peor sabia que lo estaba disfrutando pero todo pensamiento racional desapareció de su mente cuando alcanzo el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo que su amigo caía rendido sobre ella"_**

_**Fin del Flash back **_

**_Comprendía que lo que hizo estuvo mal y sabia que si le decia su "excusa" a harry empeoraría la ya mala opinión que tenia de ella sabia que amaba a harry pero aun así fue capaz de traicionarlo de esa manera, se encontraba cada vez mas culpable y sucia cuando recordada lo hechos pero auque sabia que las posibilidades eran casi nulas lo amaba demasiado como para rendirse y aunque no lograra tenerlo como pareja por lo menos lograría tenerlo como amigo._**

**_Harry se encontraba en el con diana en un restorán de Londres cenando como se lo prometió que haría cada viernes y sábado ademas tenia planeado decirle algo que había pensado durante varios dias después del desagradable encuentro con hermione antes de marcharse a su misión en Rumania. "Bueno preciosa lo he estado pensado y he llegado a la conclusión de que es hora que empiece a sentar cabeza de nuevo" y yendo directo al grano "se que no he sido una hombre muy decente contigo ni con ninguna de mis aventurillas anteriores pero entre todas tu me miras con una ternura genuina ¿quieres ser mi novia" diana soltó un par de lagrimas antes de responder " no sabes cuanto espere este momento, te juro que te haré muy feliz y jamás te pienso fallar ¡te amo!" grito trayendo gritos y aplausos de los que estaban alrededor al ver como se abalanzada sobre el para besarlo, harry sabia que la queria mucho no la amaba pero si la quería aunque esperaba poder hacerlo pronto, necesitaba sacarse a hermione de la cabeza y sabia que diana con u ternura y belleza seria capaz de hacerlo " o eso espero susurro con voz queda. _**


End file.
